otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Pain In The .....
Vulgarity warning ---- Crew Quarters - IND Jackal - The narrow passage opens up into a small wardroom. This space is ingeniously outfitted; its furniture and surfaces configured to serve either under nominal local gravity conditions, or that provided by the freighter's acceleration. Flanking the wardroom are a set of personal bunk modules containing a bed with built-in cabinetry, storage lockers, and privacy screens. Forward, a compact efficiency kitchen is located starboard, while to the portside is a small refresher unit. Between the two we find a little fitness space with a punching bag and workout center and a cozy niche with a fold-out sleeper couch and holoviewer. Gentle light flows down from coves recessed into the dorsal and side wall framing, softly illuminating the room. Its deckplates are sturdy and diamond-gridded and provide a tough, rugged utilitarian feel, but what really completes the atmosphere is the bold, stylized jackal's head painted in fiery scarlet with bold, confident strokes on the hatches leading fore and aft. ---- From inside Malion's rack comes a loud nasal snoring. He's most likely asleep at the moment. He gives a grunt as he rolls over, and his arm end up hanging out over the edge of the bed. Solace comes walking uneasily into the crew quarters, a bit slowly. She's apparently been working, and looks a bit uncomfortable. Well the snoring continues on. The sleeping Malion tossing and turning as he tries to find a more comfortable position during his rest. Solace goes to her bunk and plops down, then gives a yelp and stands back up, looking irritable. "Fuckin' A!" She cusses, then heads to the fridge to find something cold to go between her legs. It doesn't take much to wake Malion, as usual. The half asleep Martian looks around the edge of the privacy certain snickering at Solace. He's offering what classes as a grin for him these days. "Ya right? Or ya a bit.... Ya know." "It fuckin' HURTS. Don't tell me you ain't hurting." Solace says sourly, getting a bottle of water from the fridge and sitting down, clasping it between her thighs. That only triggers a response from Malion who produces a bag of ice wrapped in one of his towels. "I'm bloody hurting," he mutters. "Wake up each time I roll over, bloody hurts if it goes up also." "Was that a real good idea?" Solace inquires, making a pained face. "I'm startin' to think it wasn't." She grimaces, then shakes her head. "Were we drunk or somethin'?" "I was half drunk," Malion admits, opening his curtain a bit more. "And from this 'mount of pain... Don't think it was worth it. I'm hurting more now, than when it happened." "Same here. You tried pissin'?" Solace says, then shudders. "I suggest ya don't, cause it don't feel too good." She opens the water and lifts it briefly to take a sip. "I've gotta sit down to piss," The rural and recently pierced Martian says. Oh poor Malion, look at the look of pain he gives when he rolls over, and look how quickly he replaces the bag of ice back on his groin. "Kinda just dribles out the new hole." "Ew. Well, once it's healed it's supposed to feel good." Solace offers by way of comfort, then adds. "And it's a reason t'get th'doc t'look at ya, yeah?" She gives a little wink and grin. Malion's usually sly, slightly look comes across his face. "Sounds like a perfect reason," he mumbles, quite quietly at that. "Gonna look forward to finding out if it feels good." There's that same little wink being returned. Solace laughs, then shakes her head. "Dunno what I'm gonna tell mom, though. It's kinda hard to hide, since it fuckin' hurts so much." She snickers quietly. "Ah well. She'll jus' do what she always does. Roll her eyes at me." The Timmiegirl laughs. "Want some k'rik? Maybe deaden it a bit, yeah?" "Usual tablet," Malion says, sounding more eager than anything. "Ya mum most likely be cool with it, most likely laugh at our expense. Hell Torr laughed at me when I finally told him. I've never seen him laugh that hard." And yet again, Mal continues carrying on like a big baby, giving a wince as he rolls over in his rack. If anyone didn't know better, they might think he was shot. Solace grabs the bottle from a pocket and makes her way over, sitting on the edge of his bunk. She flips open the bottle and offers two for him, taking two herself with the bottle of water, which she offers over to him. "Of course, they told me th'fuckin' ring would hurt me more than that barbel thing, but I didn't listen, fuckin' did I?" "At least your's is finished, I've still got get the second part of the piercing done," says Malion, and then he reaches out, taking the two offered K'rik tablets and the water. "Only got the Prince Alfred at the moment... Ain't looking forward to the top part." "Whatever, you know it's gonna look fuckin' hot." Solace says dismissively, then laughs. "I'll even take ya back an' hold your hand again." She offers. "Unless ya want Torr to do it." This time, there's more than a hint of mischef in her smile. "Hell no," Malion says, chuckling. "Think Torr'd get excited... Ya wanna come long for the next part, feel welcome. See if we can talk to the doc into it also." The two tablets are taken, washed down with a good mouthful of water before the bottle is passed back. "But yeah... It's gonna be good." "Sure. We'll go tonight, yeah? Swelling should be down enough for em to finish it, shouldn' it?" She asks, looking a little puzzled. The part about Torr getting excited gets a snort, and the water is tucked back between her thighs. "Unless you wanna wait, that is." "Gotta wait a couple of weeks, what they said," states Malion, looking that little bit disappointed. "Think we talk Rhian into doing it... Give her a bit of a walk on something unusual, different, ya know?" "You just want her to play with your cock." Solace teases, then snickers. "Though you can't have her pierce it an' then fuck, so your plan might have a hole, Maly." "Yeah... Six weeks before any intercourse," Malion says, ruefully at that. "She could have an inspection, couldn't she?" That returns that almost dreamy, but still sly look. "If she gets it done whilst I'm out of action... Then neither of us are gonna be missing out. See me plan?" "You're awful." Solace laughs, shaking her head. She's sitting on the edge of Mal's bunk where he's lying down, a cold bottle of water clamped between her thighs. The Martian has an icepack on his groin. "Though, you know, you might not wanna tell her you got a thing for her while she's puttin a needle through your cock, it might make you end up gettin' skewered." Malion goes strangely quiet for a moment, cocking a brow up at the Timonae sitting on his bunk. "Ya might have a point there," he says, slowly nodding. "Or she'll nick an artery and let me bleed to death... I'll play it safe for the time being." "You know, whip it out for now, talk about th'relationship later. How things usually go." Solace says philisophically, closing the bottle of pills and tucking them back into a pocket. "Seems th'most logical way." "Hey assholes," Torr states, walking through the door leading to the front of the ship, cigarette smoking slowly between his fingers. He glances toward Malion's bunk. "Whats goin' on?" Malion winces as he rolls over to look around Solace. "Not much boss," he grunts, before rolling back onto his back. He gives a little grunt and then looks back to the Timonae. "Just flop it out and say, oi doc, ya mind giving it an examination?" Dispite his pain and current discomfort, he chuckles. Solace gets up from the bunk with a small wince, stretching. She nods over her shoulder at Mal, then grins. "Why not?" And Torr gets another nod. "Heya, boss. Not much, was just comin' for a water an' pill break, fuckin' killin' me. Anythin' about when we're gettin' tha sails on?" She inquires. Torr smirks a little. "Hows the piercings," he queries, snickering a little to himself. "And yeah, me and Swifty are swingin' by fuckin' Murmansk tommorow." He lifts his cigarette, taking a drag. "Sore," comes Malion's solem reply. The poor, poor little gunsmith. "Fucking gotta sit down to piss also... Ain't cool." He quickly re-adjusts his bag of ice, giving the mandatory wince. "I'm better off'n Mal, he's gotta get another one in a couple weeks." Solace snickers, then shakes her head. "Hey, I'm gonna go back to work, I'm in th'middle of something." She starts heading for the door. "Drinks later, yeah?" She calls back. Torr continues to snicker a little. "Well shit, complain all ya want. You're the drunk bastard who fuckin' got yourself all pierced at shit." He looks toward Solace. "Shit, yeah. Gotta start sometime." Then its back to Mal, an eyebrow arching slightly. "Fuckin' another one?" "Sure," Malion says, as he tracks Solace as far as he can with his head. "Drinks sound beaut, ya know? Have fun with what ever ya doing." He looks back to Torr and shakes his head. "Nah... finishing off the first one. Just a Prince Alfred at the moment." "Don't wanna know," Torr states, waving a hand at the man. "Jesus Christ. Too much info." He snorts, taking another long drag. "Shit, you sure you wanna drink? Might wake up with a hole instead of a pole, you know what I'm sayin'?" "I'm happy with what I've got, ya know?" Malion says, looking slightly offended by the XO's remark. "I've started the piercing, and I ain't gonna finish until it's done." Torr snickers. "Uhuh. Just a warnin'," he replies, smirking a little still. "I'm gonna go fly us back to Ungstir. Little sick of this three niner shit." "Okay," Malion says, as he slides himself out of bed. Yet another wince follows, and he stands up slowly, holding the bag of ice still to his groin. "Ya need me on the shields or the guns?" "Nah, stay here and keep numbin' that shit," Torr replies, moving toward the cockpit. "Only be a fuckin' few minutes and we're back on the ground." SEVERAL MINUTES LATER Malion is now sitting on the edge of his bunk, holding the bag of ice to his groin. Torr smirks a little as he spots the other Martian. "Well shit, you look happy. Want some TTX?" He pulls a vial out of his jacket pocket, filled with a clear liquid. Malion shakes his head. "Nah, just got some K'rik into me," he says, looking across to Torr with glazed over eyes. "Just to get the edge of the pain. Torr nods. "Yeah? Well shit, guess you got covered huh." He shakes his head slightly, staying in the hatchway. "I'ma head over to Rockhoppers, see if I can't get some fuckin' drink in me without a fuckin' fight started. Wanna come?" Malion slips off the bed, tossing the bag of ice in the direction of the sink in the kitchenette. "Yeah... Might as well," he mumbles, as he walks uneasily towards the hatch. the rural Martian still carries on with his over exagerated poce and wince. Torr smirks a little at the man's motion, but not for long as he too turns for the hatch. Malion then shakes his head, and makes his way back to his bunk. "Actually... I'm gonna lay down 'gain. Hurting too bad, ya know?" Category:Jackal logs Category:Classic Social logs